


Everybody Loves Captain Swan

by emmajones1019



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, POV Multiple, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killian and emma are happily in a relationship and both of them know they love each other, but what does the rest of storybrooke think? Captain Swan from other characters POVs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Henry

Henry's POV

Henry wasn't very sure at first if he had done the right decision of blessing (sort of) Emma's relationship with Hoo-Killian, but know, seeing the both of them cuddling in the Charming's sofa, with Emma´s head on Killian's chest and holding hands watching Peter Pan (Henry's idea) with the charmings,he couldn't deny the fact they seemed like home, perhaps all the doubts he had at first about them were gone, killian loved Emma and clearly (even when she didn´t want to admit it) Emma loved Killian, after the return of Killian's heart to where it belonged, they were closer, and happier.

Henry's thoughts were interrupted when Emma started laughing when Killian was (finally) paying attention to the movie.

"Bloody Hell Swan!, Do people from your realm really think that I look like that scoundrel?" Killian protested, pointing his hook at the TV.

"LANGUAGE!" said Mary Margaret covering baby Neal´s ears, who was laying in her turned to Henry.

"sorry lad" killian apologized at Henry, but he just shrugged.

"it's OK, Killian ,I would be upset too if the people thought that I looked like, well… that" Henry said pointing to the screen of the TV.

" To answer your question, there are a lot of different versions of peter pan, so they have different concepts about you, but I think the only thing they have in common with you is that you're a pirate and you have a hook" Emma commented as she grabbed his hook to prove her point.

"so, none of them are as devilishly handsome as meself?" Killian said with a smirk on his face,

Emma rolled her eyes, but Henry could still see her smiling, Henry hadn't see her smiling like this since, well, never.

"You're impossible" Emma sighed dramatically as she grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"You're wrong swan" Killian retorted "impossible is to make the devil's box work and not being electrocute in the process"

"it's called a toaster!" Emma responded, throwing a look at her boyfriend "AND YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO USE YOUR HOOK FOR THAT!"

"I still don´'t see the purpose of that electric machine" Killian commented as he looked back at the kitchen.

"It's to toast bread!" Emma explained frustrated.

"and why don't you toast it yourself?, it seems less complicated"

"It's a toaster, not Davinci's code" She knew she made a mistake when she saw Killian lifting his eyebrow with confusion -and curiosity, he had yet to find out about the modern things of this realm-

"The what´s code?" At Killian's confused frown, Henry couldn't help but laugh. 

"What's so funny lad?"Killian looked back at the kid - At this point, nobody was watching the movie-

"nothing" Henry said after calming a little between breathless laughs "it's just sometimes I forget that you are from another world and you still have A LOT to learn" Henry explained at the pirate

"Do I? Like what" Killian accommodated in the coach to look better at the lad and inquired with curiosity.

"a lot, like planes, hot dogs, cocoa, music, star wars, go-karts, pizza, skateboards, ice cream, water guns, cartoons, cars…mmm, I think I better write that down later"

"that's quite the list, lad, care to join me in this adventure?" killian said, and Henry could see that he was a little overwhelmed because those were a lot of things, but he also could see his thirst of adventure and discovering new things.

"aye, aye , captain!" Killian's smile didn't go unnoticed and Henry could see Emma's too.

"guys, just pay attention to the movie, OK? this is the best part" David said grabbing a handful of popcorn before putting it into his mouth - it seems that he was the only one paying attention to the movie -

They resumed watching the movie, but Henry could see the stealing glances between Killian and Emma, and Killian playing with her hair.

They were in love, even a fool could see that.


	2. David

David was working with Emma at the sheriff station; the town was quieter after the defeat of the snow queen and Rumpelstiltskin , so they just were working with some files and phone calls about false alarms or minor fights of granny and the dwarves because they didn't pay for their meal, nothing serious.

He turned to look at his daughter, who was looking at her phone and laughing quietly (which was more common after everything was over, at least for now) and Emma didn't seem to notice her dad watching her. -She looks happy- David thought -TOO happy-

"Emma?"Emma nearly jumped from her seat and almost dropped her phone in the process, and turned to look at her father with alarm.

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?" David requested and motioned at her phone with a nod.

"Mmm…erm, nothing" Emma's blushed and Charming quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing, ha?, well, in that case, can I borrow your phone?"David said with a knowing smirk

"dad," god, he loved when she called him like that "I'm a 30 years old woman, don't you think it's a little bit late to start acting like I´m a teenager who is having a crush over a guy?" when she realized what she just said, her cheeks were redder.

"Oooh, so this is about hook?"

"Mmm, maybeee…" Emma turned to see her father, who threw her a look, and she sighed "fine, it's about killian"

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Emma, do you want to get through this again?" after seeing Emma's death glare, he sighed "why don't you want to show me?... Is it… inappropriate?" David inquired with a horrified look on his face.

"WHAT? NO!" 

"Then what is it?" he asked again with a curious glance.

"It's just, he…erm, he is…. He texted me" Emma -finally- responded a little embarrassed "he asked me if I wanted something from Granny's "

"And… that's it?"

"Yeah… why should it be more?"

"You were avoiding my question and blushing because you didn't want to tell me that he asked you what you wanted for lunch?"David asked with disbelief.

"I wasn't blushing!"

"Emma, I could have seen it from a helicopter" David laughed.

"Whatever"

"Why were you blushing?"

"Ugh, fine" Emma said defeated "I just... he is getting along with everyone, and getting used to the  _weird_ thing from our world" she said with a little smile "and it's… cute"

David spitted his coffee because he started laughing again "cute? The fearsome captain hook, the terror of the seven seas?" he managed to say between chuckles.

Emma rolled her eyes "yeah, it's because I think he's cute and because it finally hits me that he isn't the same person he was when we met" Emma said "and one of the reasons of why he has changed is me" Emma acknowledged.

"You ARE the reason of why he has changed" David replied as he sipped at his coffee.

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Aye, you are" other voice said from the door.

Apparently none of them heard or saw killian making his way to the sheriff station, or making his entrance.

"Morning, love" Killian greeted Emma with a peck on her cheek

"Hi Killian" Emma said kissing him softly, and Killian responded quickly.

David groaned when he turned to see them  _that_  close (he knew that they were dating and they were adults who were in love, because everyone knew that, even if you didn´t know them, you could see their chemistry, he wasn't blind, but she was his daughter, and he definitely didn't want to see that)

"Good morning to you too mate" killian said with a smirk.

"Good morning Killian, but please don't kiss me" David said chuckling "I'm a married man"

"Good to hear you saying that, because it could have been uncomfortable" Killian answered also chuckling

"Men" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Oh, love, almost forgot, I brought your grilled cheese" Hook said lifting the Granny´s bag he was holding with his hook " with onion rings" he remarked" and I also brought you something, prince" he said handing a box to charming. It was grilled cheese.

"Good, I was very hungry since I got here, thanks  _mate"_  David said copying the pirate´s accent.

"I told you we were getting along" Killian said playfully.

"Killian, I think this is a little too much food" Emma said watching the contents of the bag. "Would you like to join me to lunch outside?"

"Gladly, love" Killian said with a small bow and held Emma's hand.

"See ya later, dad" said Emma

"Bye honey" said David waving at the couple. "Bye Hook, have fun, you two"

"Goodbye mate" said Killian while they were heading to the exit.

When they were outside, David looked to the window they were sitting on a bench by the docks, eating and talking, they looked like a normal couple -almost- he thought, they were looking at each other with affection, and tenderness, and,  _love_.

Emma and Killian were in love, and David knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruby´s POV… and Granny´s opinion**

It was the 8:15 of the morning, and Ruby was cleaning the counter, when she saw Hook coming from upstairs. He had a grin all over his face and she could see the joy in his eyes. She knew what (who) was the cause of that grin.

_Emma._

When Hook approached to the counter, Ruby greeted him with a little smile.

"What can I get you, Hook?" she said grabbing a towel to dry a teacup.

"Morning love, can you get me 2 cocoas, I think that's how those drinks are called, aren't they?" Hook wondered , scratching behind his ear.

"Yes, that's its name, " replied Red smirking "both with cinnamon?"

"Indeed, thanks love" said Killian while walking to a booth -killian and Emma's booth- she thought, every time, almost at the same hour, she could find them, eating, and laughing occasionally, she loved watching them, they could light anyone's day with only looking at them, because she swears that she can fall in love with only looking at them, Killian looked at Emma like she was the Moon and the stars, and every time he looked at her eyes , his face was brighter , and Emma looked at him like she just couldn't believe that someone could love her like he does, always by her side, trusting her and believing in her like his life depended in it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of the doorbell; when she turned to see who it was she was greeted with the sight of Emma standing by the door with her brown leather jacket, jeans and boots.

"Good morning, Emma" said Red waving her hand at her while she was holding a plate for another table and the two cups for them, trying to not spill them.

"Hi Ruby" Emma said "Don't you want any help?" She said while putting her hands under the tray.

"No, it's OK, I got it, thanks" Ruby responded, finally recovering balance. "you can go with your pirate"

"My pirate?" Emma blushed "how did you know I was going with him, is he even here?" She said, pretending to look for him like she didn't know where he was -which she obviously knew, she wasn't fooling anyone- and when she finally "found" him she also pretended to be surprised "Killian! I didn't know you were here!"

After seeing the confused expression on the pirate's face, she gave him a look.

"Swan! This is quite the surprise!" Hook said with a grin "Care to join me to breakfast, love?"

"Sure, now that I'm here" Emma said walking to Killian's side of the booth -dorks-.

Red was heading to their table when she saw them talking about their day like they were talking about fighting monsters and going to another world -those were most of their day, after all, this was Storybrooke-, they were talking about normal things like it was the most beautiful thing in the world, with toothy smiles an giggles -this is clearly love- she thought

"Here are your  _ **two**_ cocoas with cinnamon you ordered, Captain" Ruby remarked while looking at Emma like she just said "you aren´t fooling anyone" and Emma blushed.

"What can I get you?" Ruby said grabbing her notepad and pen

"I-erm, would like some hotcakes with bacon, please" Emma said still blushed "and Killian…"

"The same as you love" Killian responded while smiling at Emma -of course he wanted the same-

"OK… that's all?" Ruby asked after she finished writing their orders.

"Yes, thanks Ruby" Emma said

"You´re welcome" Ruby said smiling "Anything for the lovebirds" she said while grabbing the menus.

"Lovebirds?" Killian said looking over Emma's shoulder.

Ruby left giggling and then she went to the kitchen.

"Really?" Emma asked to killian "please don't tell me you didn't understand that"

"Actually, love, I didn't" Killian said shyly "Care to tell me the significance of the reference the she-wolf  used?"

"Sometimes I wonder where you learned to talk like that" Emma said, trying to avoid the subject, but then she saw Killian´s puppy eyes "ugh… fine, lovebirds means..."

* * *

When Ruby was exiting the kitchen, she saw Emma talking to hook about the term she just gave them, and when Emma finished, Hook leaning in to kiss her. They looked so cute together, they looked like they didn´t care about…

"NO KISSING IN MY DINER!"

…anything

"Granny!" Ruby said after she saw that Killian and Emma were a little way too separated, and she earned a confused and blushed look in her faces.

Ruby then started laughing when she saw Granny's "angry" face from the other side of the dinner.

She knew Granny wasn't against the idea of Emma Swan and Captain Hook being together -she didn't saw Killian like a villain anymore- but that woman loved her dinner.


	4. Snow

Snow was doing laundry, when she heard a knock on the door, she was about to stand up and answer it, but then she heard Emma running from upstairs.

"I got it!" Emma almost yelled -well, she actually yelled, but snow pretended that she didn´t notice- Emma was brushing her hair with her fingers when she opened the door.

"Dammit!" Emma cursed high enough for Mary Margaret to drop a sweater; she picked it up and poked her head to see what was going on. Emma was standing in front of the door, and behind the door there standing was… a delivery man.

"I only need a sign, and I will leave" the delivery man murmured shyly while handing Emma the paper and a pen.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Emma replied a little embarrassed "here you go" she added after she signed.

"Thank you, here's your package" the man said holding a small, red box with a white bow on the top.

"Thanks, but I didn't order anything" Emma said a little confused.

"Well, here it says that this package is for someone called Emma…Swan" the delivery man said reading a document "Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yes, that's me" Emma affirmed, still confused about that whole situation.

"Then, this belongs to you, and you already signed" 

"But, I didn't-"

"Sorry, but I have a lot of things to deliver, and my boss will be pissed if I don´t do it quickly" the delivery man apologized and stepped back to get out of the loft.

"Ugh, fine, have a good morning" Emma sighed 

"You too ma'am" the man said before leaving.

Emma turned to Mary Margaret "Did he just call me ma'am?"

"Yeah, he did" Mary Margaret smiled while folding a shirt "But Emma, you are 30"

"I know but, I feel old when they call me like that, I mean, I look old?" Emma turned around and tried to look at herself.

"No, Emma, you look young, strong and beautiful" Mary Margaret smiled -and she really meant it-

"Thanks Mom" -god, she loved when she called her like that-

"Emma, can I ask you something?" Mary Margaret wondered and lifted her head to look at her daughter.

"Of course Mom, shoot" Emma answered and sat on a chair near her mother.

"Why were you pissed when you opened the door?" Snow quirked an eyebrow at her daughter, whose face reddened.

"I wasn't pisse-"

"Emma" Snow threw her a look.

"Ugh, fine, I was pissed because I wasn't expecting the delivery man" Emma sighed defeated and crossed her arms over her chest.

"OK… and who were you expecting?" Mary Margaret started smiling

"Mom, do you really need to ask?" Emma whined and stood up to grab make herself a coffee. Mary Margaret already knew who it was, but she wanted to hear it from her daughter.

"Henry?" Mary Margaret asked with a knowing smile.

"No"

"Your dad?"

"No, he's at the sheriff station" Emma responded.

"Dr, Whale?" Mary Margaret asked chuckling.

"No, why? Do you?"Emma asked with a playful grin from the kitchen.

"Emma!" Snow responded offended, but she still wanted to keep going "Lerooooy?"

"KILLIAN!, MOM, KILLIAN!" Emma repeated stressed and entered the living room.

"I KNEW IT!" Mary Margaret said standing up and holding a shirt in the air as a sign of victory.

"You already knew?!" Emma asked angrily " of course you knew" she murmured "and then why were you asking me if you already knew?"

"I wanted to hear it from you" Mary Margaret said smiling at her daughter -She was so proud of having her as her daughter-"So… why were you expecting Killian?"

"I don't know, I just thought that now that Henry's at school, and Dad's at work, he was the only person who would be here, of course, I didn't think of a delivery man" she smiled sadly. Mary Margaret was watching her when she remembered something.

"Emma, speaking of delivery, what's in the box?" Snow asked curious, she hadn't noticed the box until now.

"Mmmm, I dunno" Emma looked at the red box and raised an eyebrow, she didn't notice the box for a while either. Then Emma walked to the table and grabbed it. She was looking for a note or something that could tell them who was the owner.

"Does it says where it's from?" Mary Margaret offered also looking for a note.

"I don't think so" Emma said a little disappointed.

"Then, why don't you open it?" Mary Margaret said, with curiosity and excitement.

"But what if it's a bomb, or an evil spell, or an evil creature prepared to attack me?" Emma asked, overreacting a little -courtesy of spending time with Hook-

"Well, then it seems that we will never find out" But then Snow found something -she was good at this, after all-

"Emma! Look!" Snow said pointing to the white bow on the top of the box. Something was written in it. 

"Great, Mom! What does it say?" Emma asked excited

"It says…" Mary Margaret was trying to read the fancy type of writing -She was already guessing who the owner of the mysterious red box was-

"… for my swan" Mary Margaret read smiling, and then lifted her head to see Emma's face. Her face went from shock, then to understanding, and then to excitement -Snow hadn't see her like that since her first date with ho- Killian-

"Idiot" Emma murmured under her breath, Snow then realized that she was also lost in her own thoughts.

"Emma?" Emma blushed and lifted her head

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you open it? Now that you know it's not a bomb" Mary Margaret said, earning a giggle from her daughter -she had never heard Emma giggle- 

"Sure, and then I will go to his room at Granny´s, and I will kiss him and kick his ass because he didn't come himself" Emma chuckled as she opened the box; Snow was as excited as Emma was.

"Emma, OPENITICAN'TWAITIT'STOOMUCHPRESSUREEEEE!" Snow screamed and jumped

"MOM!"

"Sorry"

Then Emma opened and she found…

* * *

"What is it?"Snow asked, scared "IS IT A BOMB?!"

"No, Mom, relax, it's not a bomb" Emma smiled at the opened box, and the object that was inside (?)

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Mary Margaret asked frustrated -she REALLY wanted to know; she even wanted to take a picture of this (maybe) special moment-

"It's an, erm-, It's a necklace" her daughter responded still looking at the box. Emma looked up and saw her mother still questioning her with her eyes, asking the unspoken question. "It's a compass" she said while holding the necklace and showing her the charm, Snow looked at it, it looked exactly like the one from their first mission together. Emma started laughing hysterically (but Mary Margaret knew that she would deny it later)

"Oh, Emma, it's beautiful" Snow grabbed her the collar and touched it it, she knew what Emma had to do.

"Emma"

"Hmmm?" Emma responded still in her thoughts.

"Go" Mary Margaret nodded at the door.

"Thanks Mom" Emma smiled wider and grabbed her jacket.

"Go! Love can't wait" Snow said smiling, she was a little surprised at what she just said, but she didn´t regret it (at all)

"Do you think it's love?" Emma asked surprised.

"Do you?" Snow could see fear in her eyes, but she could also see something else…

…Hope.

"Yes"

"Then go"

"OK, I will see you later" Emma said while she was grabbing her coat and heading to the door

"Emma, we both that you're lying" Mary Margaret sat and took a sip of her tea.

Emma blushed "Bye Mom" she said before closing the door, Snow could hear her running downstairs. The princess was in love with a pirate, who could see it coming?

 


	5. Ariel

Ariel woke feeling the sun through her eyelids, when she opened her eyes, she found herself at the beach; this one looked different than the one in the island where she found Erick. She could recognize this type of sand everywhere… this was Storybrooke. But, where was Erick?

"Ariel? What are you doing here, lass?" Hook asked, getting closer, he looked a little wet; he must have been spending his afternoon by the docks. (What was he doing here? he had Erick? That… monster?)

"YOU! WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE'S ERICK?" Ariel screamed and pointed her finger at the pirate, who tried to stay calm, despite the hurt that flashed on his eyes.

"Calm down love, I didn't do anything to you or your prince, I'm as confused as you are" Hook said, lifting his hands -well, hand and hook- up.

"YOU ARE LYING!"

"I swear on my life I'm not lying, you have to believe me!" He tried, looking at the mermaid at the eyes.

"How can I? After what you did!" Ariel retorted angrily with her eyes full of tears -she remembered that horrible moment, when she trusted him, but then betrayed her and broke her heart by throwing Blackbeard by the plank, and then she had to rescue him, she still hadn't forgive him-

"Killian…?" another voice said from behind them -who the hell was Killian?- they turned to see a blond woman looking at them with confusion.

"Swan? Love, what are you doing here?" Hook -sorry, Killian- inquired to the woman, Ariel was confused too, she looked at Hook with worry. What the shell was going on?, she looked a lot like … her girlfriend -so that´s why he was so mean that missing year, it was because he hadn't have her, it wasn't about a stupid ship, it was about her, she was the one who broke his heart and the reason why he said love only brings nothing more than wasted years of pain and torment?-

"Who are you?" Ariel asked to the blonde a little frustrated.

"Well, my name is Emma Swan and I'm the savior, nice to meet you, I guess" Emma Swan said while shaking Ariel´s hand, -Wait, the pirate was in love with the savior?- "And you are… Ariel?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"Ariel wondered curious -was she a witch?-

"I have heard about you, and… that gave me a clue" Emma said while pointing to Ariel´s tail -what?-

"Why do I have my tail?!" Ariel worried before putting her bracelet on and giving the pirate the same look she had when she putted the knife against his throat during the missing year "I will not ask again, WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Woah, woah, calm down Ariel, let´s calm down a little bit before someone gets hurt, because I wouldn't like that, and even less if that persons happens to be my boyfriend" Emma tried to calm Ariel -and that happened to work a little- and then she blushed when she realized what she just said.

"Your boyfriend, Swan? I didn´t know I was of your property" Ho-Killian responded playfully

"Why are you asking? Is it  _bad form_?" Emma flirted back  -How could she love a monster like him?-

"How can you?" Ariel could see that Emma was startled by her question, -and whose fault was that?-She thought

"Excuse me? How can I what?" Emma said after she was free of her Hook trance.

"How can you be in love with someone like… him?" Ariel tilted her head towards Hook.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked sharing a look with Hook, and Ariel could see the shame in his eyes (good) "Killian, what is she talking about?" Emma inquired to the pirate with confusion.

"Swan, there's something I didn't tell you about the missing year" Hook looked down at his feet and scratched behind his ear.

"what is it?" Emma asked, hands in her hips; when she Hook wasn't answering, she walked to him and lifted his chin so that she could see him at his eyes "Killian, What is it?" She repeated.

Then Hook told her everything, and when he finished, he looked at her face to seek any reaction, but Emma's face was still processing everything he told her -of course it was a lot to process, Ariel had to process it too-

"It's fine, I forgive you" Emma concluded, offering Hook a sad smile.

"What?!" Ariel and Hook reacted at the same time, and Emma chuckled.

"You heard me, I forgive you, I am not happy, but I forgive you" Emma shrugged "Ariel found Erick at the end, and you needed the Jolly Roger to get back me"

"How can you forgive him? He's a monster!" Ariel screamed again -but she wasn't even believing herself, she could see the look in Emma's eyes every single time she looked at Hook, it was love, strong and pure love, heck, she wouldn't be surprised if they ended being true love, they were perfect for each other-

"He is not a monster; he is a hero" Emma responded matter-of-factly, making Killian blush and look away.

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked -she started to realize that he wasn't the man he was during the missing year-

"With my heart" Emma looked at hook lovingly, and Killian returned her glance. -Ariel could fall in love with only seeing them-

"Well, then I believe you too" Ariel said turning to look at Hook.

"Thank you, lass" Killian said while scratching behind his ear "I'm sorry about everything I did, and I'm sorry for not coming with you to find your prince"

"And I'm sorry for slapping you" Ariel chewed her bottom lip, making all of them laugh.

"No, you are not" Killian snickered

"No, I'm not" Ariel grinned, and they laughed again. "And it's okay, if you had followed me to find my true love, you would never find yours" Ariel smiled and gestured to Emma. She could see that they stiffened, but then blushed.

"Okay Ariel, let's find your prince" Emma held Killian's arm, and then the three walked through the streets of Storybrooke -It looked exactly like she remembered-

In their way they found Belle exiting the library carrying a pile of books.

"Ariel?" Belle dropped her books and ran towards her friend.

"Belle!" Ariel and Belle hugged like two old best friends -she could remember when they found Pandora's Box like it was yesterday- "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! How did you get here?" Belle questioned still hugging her -it looked like she really needed a hug, so…-

"That's the thing, I don't know" Ariel shrugged"I woke up here at the beach, but I don't remember how, I had my tail, Can you help me?" Ariel asked with hope flashing in her eyes

"Of course, everything for an old friend, after all, I enjoy your visits, and you have only visited me twice before"

"Twice?"

"Yeah, the time with the Pandora box and when you couldn't find Erick and Hook and I helped you"

"No, I only came here once" Ariel said confused. Suddenly they three women saw Hook stiffen.

"Hook? What is it?" Ariel and Belle asked at the same time

"Yeah, Killian, what is it?" Emma asked -wonderful, she already heard that twice that day, and both times to the same person-

"Love, have I ever told you how Zelena cursed my lips?" Hook asked scratching behind his ear -again, really?-, when he started to tell the story, the three women were listening to him paying attention patiently. When he was by the part when he went to apologize to 'Ariel' -that witch- Emma interrupted Hook.

"Wait, I still don't understand how she cursed your lips" Emma furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at the pirate.

"If you let me finish, love…" Killian replied with a dramatic sigh. "I was just heading there"

"Right, sorry" Emma blushed "continue"

Killian resumed telling his story, and then when the words  _I swear on Emma Swan_ came from his mouth, Emma was kissing him sweetly -awww-

"I love you too, Killian" Hook smiled at her words, and then he was kissing her again, but they were interrupted by the sound of Belle clearing her throat. All turned to see her.

"Ummm, guys, I'm sorry, but we have an investigation to do" Belle blushed -and she looked like she was REALLY sorry, it looked like there was another member in the Killian and Emma club-

"Aye, sorry Belle" Killian said, scratching behind his ear -AGAIN? He must have the ear red of that many scratching-

"Sorry Belle" Emma apologized, embarrassed but also smiling "Come on Ariel, let's find Erick" Emma added while all of them entered the library.

They were searching for hours when they finally found Erick, he was at the same island where Ariel found him, and apparently, Ariel was swimming in the beach while Erick was looking for food when she fell into a portal, but when she landed someone casted a memory spell on her that Regina take it off with her magic, as an apology for the things she did to her, and then she finally said goodbye to all the people in Storybrooke, but before she left, she turned to Killian and Emma, and then she murmured something to Emma and then she left.

"Love, what did she said?"Killian asked Emma with curiosity

"Nothing important" Emma said and Killian was satisfied with her answer, Emma wanted to tell him, but it was too soon, yet.

Ariel wanted to be a bridesmaid in their wedding.

Ariel was definitely happy with them being together.

 


	6. Regina

It was night already, and Regina and Henry were heading home, Emma agreed that Henry should go with her -it must be because of robin's leave, but she was still grateful- they were talking about their latest mission: Operation Mongoose. Regina was happy that she at least had something to think about -besides robin- when Henry exclaimed.

"Dammit, I think I forgot my book at Granny´s" Henry said still looking inside his backpack, just in case he didn't saw it.

"It's okay Henry, where did you leave it?" Regina asked, looking at her son looking for  his book with frustration -She knew how much that book meant to him, it was the reason why all of this started-

"At Granny's" Henry responded, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Thanks mister, I didn't think of that" Regina sassed "I mean in which part of Granny´s"

"Oh, I left it at the counter" Henry responded after he thought about it.

"Well, in that case, what do you think if I go to Granny's to get the book and you prepare us popcorn for our movie night?"

"Or instead of the movie night we could continue our research of the book's author? " Henry offered, shrugged.

"Will you do that?" Regina asked incredulously, and Henry nodded with a smile -she couldn't believe he was growing up so fast, she felt so lucky-" Thank you Henry, I love you"

"I love you too, Mom" Henry said "You need your happy ending, after all"

"Thank you Henry, we will continue our research, but first I have to go for the book" She motioned with her hands towards the road that leaded to Granny's

"OK, oh, and can you ask my other mom if she would like to join us?" Henry added.

"Of course, now get in the house, it's so cold out here and I don't want my little boy to get sick, do I?" Regina kissed his cheek, and Henry groaned

"Mom, I'm not a little boy anymore, I'm fourteen, and you know it" Henry said cleaning his cheek -teenagers-

"Yes, I know, now get inside, I will get back soon"

"OK, Mom, don't forget about Emma" Henry reminded the queen

"I won't" She assured turning on her heel and heading to Granny's -she didn't need a car to get there, this was a small town after all-

On her way to the diner, she saw some people smiling at her and waving their hands at her, everything was perfect, well, almost everything -god, she missed robin-

Then she entered the dinner and saw Henry´s book lying in the counter, she took it and she was ready to leave, when she remembered something, where was Emma?

She looked around and she didn't found her, so she went to the back of Granny's -the worst idea she might ever had- and there she saw -she wasn't that surprised- the second generation of idiots making out -so that's why she was so excited after Regina left- God, it looked like the two of them were going to eat each other, -Well, love sometimes does that- , she was about to leave when her heel sounded against the hard floor, making them jump apart, and then turning to Regina at the same time with the same look in their eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt this _intimate_ moment Miss Swan" Emma still looked shocked and embarrassed, so the handless wonder answered for her instead.

"It's fine, your majesty" Emma rolled her eyes at that

"You can call me Regina, Hook" Regina responded, and the felt the weight of the book oh her arm "Oh, and I almost forgot why I'm here"

"What is it? Is it something wrong? Did something happen to Henry?!" Emma worried, suddenly widening her eyes

"Swan, breath" Hook said looking her at the eyes.

"Thank you" Emma smiled sadly looking at her boyfriend, and then she turned to Regina "Is it something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no, nothing like that, he just wanted to know if you would like to continue our research with us"

"Research?" The pirate inquired lifting one eyebrow and looking at his girlfriend

"I will explain to you later" Emma said looking at him lovingly

"Emma, if you want I can tell Henry that you are  _occupied_ " Regina said

"Are you sure?"Emma asked bitting her lip.

"Of course, don't worry about it, then both of us will have company" Regina shrugged sadly

"Alright" Emma seemed to understand and nodded

"Love, it's alright, you can go with your lad and we could see each other tomorrow, you don't have to stay with me" Hook tried to explain, but Emma raised a hand

"No, but it's Regina's day with henry,and I want to stay with you, after all of this, you won't get far from me" She warned mockingly.

"Never?" The pirate smirked.

"Ever" She said looking at his lips.

"That's cheesy" Regina said with a faked disgusted face, it seemed like they forgot that she was there, because when those words left her mouth they jumped and turned to her embarrassed -again- "OK, so I will go and tell Henry that you're  _busy"_ Regina said "And if you want, I can get him to school tomorrow" It didn't matter, she needed Henry to be with her, because if he didn't, she would feel alone again -but she didn't want to admit that-

"Of course, thanks, Regina" Emma said

"Goodbye" Regina waved and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye Regina" both said at the same time. "See ya tomorrow"

Then Regina left, and at the time she was outside, she heard Hook chuckling and Emma laughing; Regina rolled her eyes and was heading to the street, when the bulbs outside exploded.

Idiots.


	7. Graham

Even, when she wouldn't see, Graham was always looking for Emma, everyday he watched her leaving her apartment, always running late -oh, Emma-  then she could go to Granny's and pick her "usual" (coffee and pancakes with maple syrup, sometimes she ordered cocoa instead of coffee, but when she was stressed, she ordered coffee).She would thank Granny and then leave.

Today her day was normal - at least for now -, she left Granny's and she ordered the cocoa with cinnamon instead of the coffee -It seemed that she was in a good mood today- and then she went to the sheriff station… and she left the bug there -why did she do that? What was she planning?- Then he realized that she ordered the coffee AND the cocoa, and he knew exactly for who it was… hook.

He wasn't jealous -of course Emma would move on, he didn't blame her- after all, he liked her (and he knew she liked him too), but they weren't true love, he was with her since the first curse was broken, and the curse wasn't the only thing that was broken that day, Emma was too, he saw how she hugged her parents, but her walls were still up, no one could ever break her walls down.

And that's when she met Hook.

Graham was also there when Emma met Killian, and in the exact moment Hook looked up and saw her, Graham knew that -someday- Hook and Emma would become something -in that moment he didn't know exactly what, but now, even he knew they were true love, they didn't need to break a course to see it, the only thing you needed to do was to watch them, you could see their chemistry from miles- and that's how they got there, from letting each other -well, killian- chained, to cuddling in Emma's parents couch, from tying on trees and throwing daggers at each other, to holding hands and kissing, and from fighting from the other side, to fighting  **together** against others, Graham might be gone, but he wasn't stupid, or, you know, blind.

He looked again at Emma holding the coffee and the cocoa and heading to a bench by the docks, and saw Hook sitting there reading a magazine and mumbling about the  _ridiculous things of this realm,_  but then Hook looked up and saw her girlfriend walking to greet him.

Hook put down the magazine, stood up and walked towards Emma.

"Morning, Love" Hook greeted, giving her one of his famous smirks.

"Morning, Killian" Emma smiled and gave him a peck on his lips. Emma was about to close the distance between them when she remembered about her Granny's order, she pulled apart and looked down to see if she didn't drop the cocoa or the coffee.

"What is it Swan, is there something wrong?" Hook asked worried, and then his eyes were wider "Did  _ **I**_ do something?" Hook exclaimed worriedly and looked at his… well, hook, to see if he hadn't hurt her, but then relaxed a little when he didn't saw any blood, but Graham still could see that Hook was worried.

"What? No! Nothing like that" Emma smiled, trying to comfort him "I was just checking if I didn't drop anything" she said, gesturing to the coffee and cocoa on her hands.

"Oh, I'm glad that I didn't hurt you, love" Hook sighed and dropped his head on her shoulder as he placed his hook and hand on her hips and Emma smiled.

"You would never do that" Emma affirmed, and then Hook looked up to her "I trust you" She smiled at him and punched his shoulder lightly

"I do as well, my swan" Hook smiled and leaned in, when they were apart, gasping for air, he continued "And, what are those beverages?" Hook nodded to the drinks on Emma's hands.

"Well, this is a coffee and this is cocoa" She lifted both drinks by turns "I guessed you would be here, so I wanted to bring you something from Granny´s, but I just couldn´t decide which one" Emma said lifting her shoulders "But I think we could share both" Emma looked at him expectantly, biting her bottom lip "Killian Jones, would you like to have lunch with me?" -"God, Emma changed a lot since the course was broken" graham thought, still looking at his favorite couple-

"If the lady insists…" Hook said with a little nod, then carried both beverages and putting them in the bench, -Graham couldn't deny that Hook was a real gentleman-

"So," Emma said a little blushed, but then looking at the drinks "what do you prefer?" she asked looking at her boyfriend

"Actually, I have only tasted the coffee" Killian shrugged and lifted his hand to grab the beverage, but Emma stopped him.

"WHAT?" Emma almost screamed " YOU HAVEN'T TASTED COCOA BEFORE?" Hook shook his head "How didn't I notice that before?"

"Well, maybe you were distracted by something, dashing perhaps?" Hook said tilting his head and licking his lips (this man had a big ego) and Emma blushed again

"Anyway" Emma said trying to avoid the subject "You have to drink this" Emma shook the drink in front of Hook's face, Killian lifted his eyebrow at it with confusion.

"Why?" Hook asked looking at the familiar but not so familiar beverage.

"Because it's delicious" Emma shrugged"and all my family drink this, so if you want to be an official charming, you have to try it"

Graham wasn't expecting that, and was killian.

"Part of your family?" Killian asked Emma with awe

"Of course, well, I mean, you are part of it already, but I was just saying-"Emma couldn't finish what she was saying because suddenly Hook crashed her lips with his , Emma sighed into the kiss and let herself lose into it, grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love you, Swan" Hook murmured when they separated, and Emma laughed breathlessly.

"I love you too, Killian" Emma smiled at him -moments like this Graham didn't regret to be present-

Then the couple resumed their mealand Hook finally tasted the cocoa -with cinnamon, what else- and his eyes lighted up at the taste of the delicious flavor -Graham even smirked at the pirate's face- then they shared their drinks -well, something like that, Hook drank almost all the cocoa, but Emma whined and told him she wanted to drink it too-

And then they left laughing and holding hands, walking towards the sheriff station

Graham was glad that Emma found her happy ending


End file.
